Daniella Dahlia Wayne
by Vashti93
Summary: Daniella is having a hard time getting along with Bruce. Does he even want her as a daughter? He doesn't love her. Does he even like her? Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in the Batman universe. But Daniella Dahlia Wayne is mine. (Third in Daniella Wayne series)


Daniella sat in the back of the limo folding and refolding the school flier. Tomorrow was career day. A bit pretentious if you asked her. A bunch of rich kid's mommies and/or daddies coming in to boast about the amount of money they themselves did nothing to earn. (And yes, she knows her father is one.) But that was how things were done at Gotham Academy. She folded the flier and stuck it back into her backpack. The fliers had been hanging on the school walls for weeks. Reminders had been sent out. But she hadn't told Father. No way he would ever show up for her. People still didn't know about her connection to Wayne. Which is why a strange big man was driving her to and from school and not Alfred. They didn't even leave the manor grounds from the main entrance. It was always through secret entrance. She had been living with her Father for four years now, and he still didn't acknowledge her existence publicly. At first, she believed him when he called the paparazzi a bunch of vultures he didn't want her exposed to. He was trying to protect her. And it may have been true in the beginning. But she was 14 now for crying out loud! She was also trained by the world's most feared assassins. She was allowed to dress up as Robin and beat up bad guys, but the paparazzi was too dangerous for her? And every weekend, she was shipped off to Titan's Tower. No no no, it was becoming clearer and clearer. Her father did not want her. He was always cordial with her. And she really was thankful that he had forgiven her for the whole Talon thing. But she was convinced. Her father did not want her. This kind of thing usually didn't affect her. Emotions were a weakness. But living with other humans who showed emotions had chipped away at her ice-cold exterior. Her father's love or lack thereof, the boys at school who called her stuck-up prude because she wouldn't do anything sexual with them, the girls at school who just didn't like her because she was more aesthetically appealing to the eye than they were – it was all getting to her. She hated it. She hated these…feelings. If these spoiled rich brats knew who she really was, an Al Ghul and a Wayne, they would fear her. They wouldn't mock her. Great, now her blood pressure was rising. She was going to die young. She just knew it. "_Vanya_," she addressed her driver who also served as her bodyguard – not that she needed one, "_my pochti doma (are we almost home)_?"

"Yes. We are a mile away," he replied, his Russian accent thick but charming. She loved this game they played. She spoke to him in Russian, he spoke to her in English – it brought joy to her heart. "Was there something you needed or wanted? Was there another stop you wanted to make?"

"_Nyet (no),_" she said with a sigh. _"vse v poryadke. My mozhem poyti domoy (everything is fine. we can go home)." _Vanya looked at his young charge in the rearview mirror. She seemed – how do the Americans say it – down? Yes, she looked down. He was concerned. The usual air of haughtiness and mild disdain was non-existent. Don't get him wrong, he liked driving Miss Daniella. She was an interesting person. Behind the spoiled princess persona was just a little girl trying to find her way in the world. And usually, her emotions were not easily read on her face. But she was like an open book right now. Yes, he was concerned. "Are you okay, Miss Daniella? You seem…depressed."

"_Ya ustal. Ne o chem volnovat'sya (I am tired. Nothing to worry about)."_

"Okay," he replied. But he was still going to talk to Alfred.

* * *

"I am serious, Alfred," Vanya told the butler. "She's depressed, and more broody than usual."

"Hmm, do you know why?"

"She was looking at a piece of paper from school. Whatever was on it caused her great distress."

"I see. Well, thank you, Vanya. I will see you tomorrow." Vanya gave a small bow before departing the mansion. Alfred stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up towards the residential part of the manor. It was time to have a chat with the headmistress of Gotham Academy.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Daniella," Alfred greeted her as he strolled into the kitchen. He found her in her usual spot, a bowl of chocolate ice cream topped with whipped cream sitting in front of her. "Ruining your dinner, I see."

"Oh…um…I guess," Daniella spoke with a mouth full of ice cream. Alfred raised an eyebrow. Normally, Daniella was extremely proper. Her manners were exquisite, annoyingly so. He was concerned. "And, how was your day at school?" he began to pull ingredients for dinner from the cabinets and fridge. Daniella shrugged. "Nothing interesting to report," was all she said. "Will Father be here this evening? Or will he be entertaining a new…trollop?" She waved her hand in the air looking for the appropriate word. "You mean, does your father have a date tonight?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"Same thing," Daniella muttered.

"No, he will be present for dinner this evening," he responded. Daniella nodded before asking, "Is it okay if I dine in my room again?"

"That would be the tenth time you've avoided dining with your father this month." Daniella stared into her bowl of ice cream. "Does this avoidance of your father have anything to do with your school's upcoming career day?" Daniella stared at the butler in shock. "Vanya was concerned about you. He's been concerned for some time now. But he said your demeanor today was especially troubling. So, I called your school." Daniella had forgotten that the headmistress was the only other person who knew who she was to Bruce Wayne. "She also said, it has come to her attention, that you've been on the receiving end of a few unsavory jokes."

"They're just jealous, arrogant girls and sexually depraved boys. Nothing I can't handle."

"But the career day?" The kitchen fell quiet. Alfred continued to work. "I am going to talk about my feelings now," Daniella announced. It always amused Alfred when she announced she was going to have an intimate conversation with you before actually starting the conversation. "Father does not want me."

"That is not true, Miss Daniella. He loves you…in his own way."

"He does not. He hides me from the world. He has for the past four years. At first, I was okay with it, but now…I believe he does not want me. I do not understand why he asked me to stay if he did not want a child."

"Your father just doesn't know what to do with you."

"I have given him four years."

"I know he is-"

"I no longer wish to remain in Gotham. I no longer wish to live here. I thought I could make this place my home, but I can't. But I cannot return to the League of Assassins. Mother has forbidden me. I was going to live on the streets, but that is unhygienic. And, it would feel like a mockery to those who are truly homeless. I could return to the monastery in the Himalayas, but the monks there would probably tell me that I am running from my problems. I could start somewhere new. Somewhere where no one knows me, but I have no money of my own. I would have to ask Father, but then he will know where I am. And I do not want him to know." She said all this while gazing into her bowl of melted ice cream. "So, I guess I am stuck here," she said woefully. "I know I should be grateful. I have more than most. But I…" her voice trailed off. She finally looked up at Alfred, who had already paused in his tasks. He was taken aback by the moisture gathering in her eyes. "I am not asking for him to love me. I know that is impossible. I was not planned, nor was I bore out of love. I was created to be a weapon wielded by Mother, and now I am a major inconvenience to Father. I am not asking for his love; I am not looking for love. I have already made peace with the fact that I may never be loved. I guess I am looking for…I guess…I don't know what I am looking for. But I know I will not find it here," she said looking down into her melted ice cream. To say Alfred was shocked would be an understatement. First, he had never heard so many words uttered from Miss Daniella's mouth in one sitting. Secondly, he didn't realize how deep her depression was. He knew she was sad, but he thought it was teen angst. She really was very good at hiding her emotions, another trait gifted to her from Bruce, which is why he thought it was a teen girl thing. Alfred cleared his throat. He did not know what to say. "I am tired," Daniella said standing to her feet, carrying her bowl to the sink, emptying out its remains. "I no longer feel like eating tonight, Alfred. I think I will go to bed early."

"It's 6 p.m.," was all he said.

"Tsk, I know how to tell time, Alfred," a hint of the old Daniella crept into her curt tone. Alfred watched as she washed and dried her bowl. Not uncommon for her to do menial tasks, not normal, but not uncommon either. "I am going to sleep, now," she said once she placed the bowl in its proper place. "Tell Bruce I will join him for patrol." She then walked out of the kitchen. Alfred stood frozen in his spot. _Bruce? _ She had called her father _Bruce_. She never ever called him _Bruce._ She always liked to remind him and the boys that she had a better claim to the Wayne empire because she was related by blood. Not some orphan that he picked up from off the street. But she called him _Bruce._ Oh, this was bad. Daniella was in a bad place. He feared for her, not that he thought she was suicidal, but still….he had to do something. He picked up his cellphone and dialed, "Yes, Master Bruce, I believe we need to have a very important chat once you arrive home. It is about Miss Daniella. I am worried for her, sir. I will see you shortly."

* * *

Daniella sat at her desk, doodling in her notebook. She couldn't care less about the self-absorbed, rich guy boasting about his many successful business endeavors. Seriously, did every kid in her class have a banker as a father? This was the tenth one. She looked at the clock. 2:15. Only 45 more minutes and she could leave. She was craving tea. Maybe Vanya wouldn't mind taking her to her favorite tea place after school. "Thank you, Mr. Williams for taking time out of your busy schedule and talking with us today," her teacher said. Daniella rolled her eyes. What a suck-up. "Anybody else have a parent coming today? Daniella?" she asked. Yep, this teacher hated her. The feeling was mutual. "Yeah, Daniella?" a preppy girl named Mercy echoed, "will your whore of a mother be joining us? I bet she has loads of advice on how to trap a rich guy." Daniella ignored her. Most of the school assumed she was just the illegitimate child of a senator and a foreign maid or prostitute. Her skin coloring clearly said she wasn't American, but she could either be Eastern European or part Middle Eastern. They weren't too far off. But she ignored Mercy. "Maybe she passed on her knowledge to you. Does your mother even speak English?" Daniella gave Mercy a blank stare. This girl wasn't worth her time. "Maybe you could show me those moves she taught you, eh _chica_?" a blonde-haired boy said, winking his blue eyes at her. She glared at him. "Christopher," the teacher said with a smirk. Daniella hated this teacher. This teacher couldn't care less what the other kids said to Daniella. Daniella resumed her doodling. This would be a long 45 minutes.

Daniella heard the knock on the classroom door, but she didn't bother looking up. It was probably another self-righteous banker. It was probably Mercy's father. "Are you Miss Catherine?" Daniella froze. That deep voice was familiar. That sounded like-

"Mr. Wayne?" the teacher's shocked voice rang out. Daniella snapped her head up. Her eyes widened in shock. Yep. There standing in front of her class was Bruce Wayne, her father. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her father locked eyes with her and gave her a slight smile. "Mr. Wayne," the teacher was a blubbering mess. "Wh-wh-what can I do for you?"

"I heard today is career day. Parents were invited to come in and talk about their jobs."

"Y-y-yes, but you don't have a child," the teacher said slowly.

"Yes, I do," he said immediately. "Daniella." Daniella, and the rest of the class gasped, but for different reasons. "She is my daughter." He said it with no hesitation, no question in his voice. She was his daughter. He stated it plainly. Confidently. No doubt in his mind.

"You mean, like adopted?" Mercy asked.

"No," Bruce Wayne said not taking his eyes off of Daniella, "like biologically."

"B-b-but her last name isn't even Wayne," another blonde-haired girl stuttered.

"For the sake of privacy, I didn't think it prudent for her to use her real last name. So, she used her mother's maiden name. But I think it's time to let the world know I have a daughter."

"Wait wait wait," another one of Daniella's tormentors said, "you're saying. That you and a woman had sex and she is the product of it."

"Robert!" the teacher said. "Don't be crude!"

"It's okay," Bruce said with a chuckle. "Yes, Daniella is the product of our coupling. I didn't know of her existence for a while. But she is, biologically, my daughter."

"You had a child with a hooker?" another classmate of Daniella's said.

"No!" Bruce Wayne said sharply, glaring at said student who visibly shrunk in her seat. "Daniella's mother is not a hooker. She's a soldier who works for a foreign power. I will not say which foreign power, but it was no longer safe for Daniella. So, she came to live with me." The class just stared in silence. Daniella had yet to close her mouth. "Okay, now who wants to learn about Wayne Industries?" he continued on with a smile.

The final bell had wrung. The classroom was empty, save for Bruce Wayne and Daniella, who still remained frozen in her seat. Bruce calmly walked towards his daughter and sat at the desk directly next to her. Daniella watched him with wide, round eyes. "How did you-" she began.

"Alfred told me," he said. "I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me. I have not been a good father."

"Alfred said it's because you don't know what to do with me."

"He's right. Daniella, I have no idea how to be a father to you. I wasn't a good one to Dick. I failed Jason. Tim is…well, he's Tim." Daniella nodded in agreement. "Jason thinks he's an asexual android who will probably create an offspring in a laboratory instead of procreating like normal humans," Daniella said.

"I did not know that," Bruce said slowly, "and remind me to limit how much time you spend with Jason. The point is, Daniella, I don't want to mess up with you. I am…scared."

"_You're _scared?" she asked in awe. "I didn't think anything could scare you."

"Well, neither did I; but then I met you."

"You're afraid of me?"

"No, I'm afraid of destroying you. I finally found something in my life I desperately don't want to mess up."

"I'm already messed up."

"No, you're not. You had a different upbringing. Sure, you're a bit rough around the edges. But that's what makes you, you. And you're also related to me, so your personality and quirks could just be genetics." Daniella slowly nodded in acknowledgement. "Daniella," Bruce said placing his hands on top of his daughter's smaller ones, "I am sorry I have been such a bad father to you. I thought I was protecting you by staying away. It turns out I was just running away. But I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm not going to run away. I am going to do my best to be ever present in your life. I am going to be a parent and do parent things, like ground you when you misbehave. If you ever misbehave…you're going to have to misbehave."

"I'll try," Daniella said.

"If I'm going to attempt to be a normal parent, you have to try to be a normal teenager and do normal teenage things."

"What do teenage girls normally do?"

"I don't know," Bruce said with a smile, "but we'll figure it out together. He beamed at her fondly. "I really am sorry, Daniella. Please give me another chance." Daniella slowly nodded. Bruce smiled a big smile. "Thank you. Now come along," he said standing up.

"Where are we going?" Daniella asked, grabbing her books and bookbag.

"There is a large group of paparazzi outside the school."

"Oh, are we going to go out the back?"

"No. I alerted them. It's time I introduced my daughter, Daniella Dahlia Wayne, to the world." He turned on his heel and began walking. Daniella stayed where she was. _Daniella Dahlia Wayne_. She loved the sound of that. It made her want to smile. There was a weird feeling in her chest. Is this what happiness felt like? "Daniella," she didn't realize her father had been watching her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and quickly caught up to him. Not _Al Ghul_. _Wayne._ She was a Wayne now. She wanted to leap, but she didn't. That would be weird. They reached the front of the school. "Are you ready for this?" Bruce looked down at his daughter.

"Are you?" she asked him. He let out a laugh. This was the first time she had ever seen let alone heard him laugh. He really was human. He placed his arm around her shoulder and said, "Let's do this," as he opened the door to the blinding, flashing lights of the paparazzi. They immediately began calling Bruce's name asking if she really was his biological daughter. He answered 'yes' to all of the questions. He told them he would make an official statement later. Daniella beamed at him. Her father. She had a father. _Daniella Dahlia Wayne. _She loved the sound of that.


End file.
